007 and licence to love
by chespettacolo
Summary: James Bond, while on a mission in Morocco, comes across with an old friend. From there he embarks on an adventure which will change his life forever.


This 007-story was started by my friend, puti-chan, and me ages ago. Now we decided, is finally the time we get this story out for you to enjoy, or not. We do not own James Bond or all the other characters you might recognize. We do however own the other charachters brought up by our wondrous imaginations. Thank you, enjoy.

*** 1st chapter

Morocco

A man in his thirties, handsome in any scale, was looking around him in a Moroccan prison trying to find a way out of the situation he'd got himself into. He'd tripped a few alarms on his way out of the ward's office. The job had been easy, too easy now, when he thought it in retrospect. It had been a piece of cake to get to the office in the top floor of this old castle turned into a rebel prison. The plans he was sent to stole were with him. The moment he stepped out of the luxurious office into the mouldy corridor the alarms had started to howl. It hadn't been long till the sound of running guards and safety catches being clicked off caught up with him and he decided it was best to go, just quietly step aside. His brilliant plan of silent departure crumbled at the latest when the boat that was supposed to get him back to main land had disappeared from the docks. So, back to the fort before he'd got shot.

"Shit, shit, shit…" He now muttered back up in the prison fort, standing on a crossroads of two prison halls, not sure whether to run to the left or right. The sounds of the guards running came closer and closer every second didn't actually help but he was accustomed to stress and haste. 00-agent for Her Majesty's Secret Service had to be.  
"Bugger, I don't have coin or anything to flip", James Bond cursed clapping the stone floor with his 200 pound shoes. As he always said, no matter the situation, there's no need not to look your best.

Suddenly he heard quiet moaning on the left ward and the question of direction had been solved, for the moment at least. James kneeled before a sell. Retched, filthy hole it was, with rusty iron bars as a door. Crouched in the corner of a sell was a man. He was wearing torn clothes that were so dirty James had trouble seeing had they originally been white or beige. They were now mostly brownish black with blood stains all over. Blood was flowing slowly from whip cuts that were clearly old and just re-opened. James grunted angrily. He had never understood the Moroccan taste for torture. James drew out his gun and shot the lock. Now his pursuits would know exactly where he was, but at the moment, James didn't give a damn. He couldn't leave the man there. Speaking of the man in the sell, he flinched hearing the shot. He stumbled to get up and James hurried to help him. He grabbed the man's arm and drew him on his feet. The man drew aside his overgrown hair to see his rescuer better and coughed as if his throat was too dry for him to speak.  
"James?" He croaked. James almost dropped him.  
"Daniel?" He blurted. "Fucking hell, Daniel?"  
"Good to see you, James" Daniel mumbled. James couldn't believe it. Daniel Weatherton, agent 006 of Her Majesty's Secret Service MI6 and James' best friend. He'd been missing for eight months and presumed dead. Daniel gave out a dry laugh.  
"How's it going, mate?"  
James sighed relieved. Good old Daniel.  
"Better than you, I see."

"Not for long, unless you get us out soon", Daniel stated hearing the yells of the guards, "you do have a plan, don't you?"

James was a silent for a moment before he answered:  
"Plan? Sure, mate. I'm always prepared, you know me."  
"For fucks sake. We're going to die", Daniel sighed, "just as I got free."

The boat was floating slowly towards Spain, when Daniel managed to ask the question that had been bothering him for eight months.

"How's Phoebe?"  
James took off his suit jacket and drew into the cabin. They were on the deck of the boat they stole from the prison manager during their miraculous escape. Mind you, James Bond is the master of miraculous escapes. He doesn't do boring. James shaded his eyes from the sun and looked at Daniel who had changed his drags for clean trousers and a white shirt they'd found in the cabin. Lot of lace and leather there too. Apparently the prison manager knew how to have a good time.  
"Oh, she's fine."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah. Actually she's pregnant."  
"What?" Daniel blurted. James grinned.  
"You heard me. And she got married too."  
"What?! With whom?"  
"With me."  
Daniel sat there silent and stared at James who bent closer.

"We had sex", James spelled his words slowly.

Quickly for a man who spent eight months in a 1x1 metres sell, Daniel bounced up and punched James who flew overboard. After a few seconds, Daniel went and stopped the boat allowing James to swim back.

"It was a joke", James moaned and caught the towel Daniel threw him.

"With you, I can never be sure", Daniel stated and James shrugged. True enough.

England

"You don't think you need a shave and a shower?" James asked. They were waiting a taxi in Heathrow Airport. Daniel still had his overgrown beard and hair.

"I don't want to waste a second", Daniel said to him eyeing for a taxi. He spotted one and waved it to stop.  
"I hear you, mate. But, really, you are never in such a hurry you can't look good for the ladies."  
"Phoebe's my fiancée, I'd say she'll understand me not wearing a cologne."  
"Whatever", James sighed giving up, "after we've seen her, what do you say about a trip to Harrods'? God knows your in the need of it."

"Not in a hurry to get back to the office?" Daniel asked as they sat in the taxi and Daniel gave the address to the driver.  
"She can wait a bit longer", James shrugged, "she'll always forgive me."  
"Someday your luck will run out, mate", Daniel laughed.  
"Till then I'm enjoying every moment", James winked. They were of course talking about the boss of MI6, the terrifying M.

Phoebe Ackart was sitting in her living room with a book, she hadn't touched, in her laps when the doorbell rang. She sighed and slowly got up, trudged to the door and opened it.

"Yes, James? Before you ask, I'm just fine", she sighed bored.  
"Actually, I wasn't going to ask that", James, who was grinning insanely, said.  
"Really?" Phoebe doubted.  
"Yes", James nodded ,"I have a person I want to introduce to you."  
"I'm not going out with one of your friends, James."  
"Pity. You would've liked this one", James said and stepped aside winking, letting the man behind him come to the door. Phoebe stared at the rugged man before her not believing her weary eyes. Behind the bushy beard and hair was no-other than the man who she had loved, missed and mourned for so long.  
"I thought you were dead", she said in a hushed voice, like she'd been scared had she spoke any louder he would've vanished.

"I've been busy, dear", Daniel grinned. Phoebe's face hardened and she crossed her arms over her chest.  
"So where the fuck have you been, then?" She snapped.  
"Here and there, they say."  
"You wanker!"

Phoebe was about to slap him, she had already raised her hand, when Daniel stepped closer and closed her in his arms.

"I've missed you, dear", he whispered in her ear and Phoebe allowed the tears to come.

"Ma'am, you're not gonna believe this", James raved to the phone. They were standing in front of the MI6 headquarters, location secret of course, but in this connection it can be told that it's just outside London. But don't tell anyone, alright? James was on the phone to M, who, as usual, didn't appreciate her best agent turning back from a mission a full day late.  
_"I'm not having any of your excuses, 007. You weren't at the rendezvous point agreed and you haven't seen fit to report whether you're dead or not. And, let me tell you, I'm starting to hope for the first option."_  
"But, ma'am", James tried to explain, "I have a good reason, honestly."  
M snorted.

"_I, honestly, doubt it."_  
"When have I ever lied to you?" James asked before he realised it was the wrong question, "let me rephrase that, ma'am. This is the best news in eight months."  
_"Eight months?"_  
"Aye. I had to drop to Pheebs on my way but worry not, and the barber."  
_"Why did you visit miss Ackart before reporting?" _M sounded crossed, _"and where the hell are you anyway?"  
_"Outside headquarters", James said like it was for given.

"_What?! GET IN!"_  
"As you, wish ma'am."  
James hung up and turned to Daniel and Phoebe flashing them one of his famous grins.  
"She's happy to see us."  
"We heard", Daniel rolled his eyes but couldn't help but smile. James was the only one who had balls to act like that with M, and get away with it.  
"You didn't tell her anything", Phoebe scolded as they entered the building earning shocked looks from the guards. Phoebe hadn't been back since Daniel's disappearance but it was the man back from the dead who made one of the guards to drop his coffee cup to his laps.

"I gave her all the information needed. If she doesn't crack the code-"  
"What code? There was no code", Phoebe snarled, but as usual, James paid no interest.  
"-she has a big surprise ahead. Perhaps she gets a heart attack. Her age certainly makes it possible. Besides, I don't think she exercises that much."  
"James!" Phoebe gasped.  
"What?"

Once they got to the office it was clear who was going to steal the spot light from James. The whole room fell quiet and even after five minutes everyone was holding breath. Daniel had showered and shaved his beard as James had pleaded him to do and was wearing his best black suit. Phoebe hadn't had the heart to get rid of any of his stuff when he went missing. So, Daniel looked just as handsome as before, if not more since he now had the shine of a hero, returned from the dead.

"Come on, you look like you've seen a ghost!" Daniel cracked laughing like it was a good joke. No one laughed, though.

"Really, I'm starting to doubt my existence if you don't say something."  
"Is it really you?"  
"Penny, you at least should believe", Daniel said and grabbed Ms. Moneypenny, M's trusted secretary and James' target of shameless flirt, into a huge embrace. Once Moneypenny was back on ground she let herself smile a bit.

"It is Daniel, isn't it", she said half asking, half stating. Phoebe smiled and slip her fingers through hers.  
"It is him, believe me. I first doubted it too, but when he opened his mouth I had to face the fact it really was Daniel. Only he can say so stupid things. Well, maybe James."  
Penny laughed but then turned to her desk.  
"I should notify M…"  
"No need, I already know."  
Penny jumped in air and Daniel turned around to face his boss. M was standing in front of them, looking just as scary as Daniel remembered. Clean beige suit didn't, had never did, conceal the fact that the head of MI6 could turn sloppy agents into stone with one glare, if it only would be possible at all. They, M and Daniel, stared at each other for a moment, then Daniel stepped forward.

"Sorry to be late, ma'am."

"You should be."  
Then she did something no one had never seen her do, and probably never will after this. She unfolded her arms and hugged Daniel.

"Good to have you back, dear boy", she whispered.

Then she let go and looked just as casual as before.  
"Right", she sighed, "agent 006."  
"Yes, ma'am", Daniel said and improved his posture immediately.

"I expect a full report."  
"Of course, ma'am."  
"I expect the same from 007, though I know I'll just get my hopes crushed again", she said giving James such a death glare James thought he really should write his report of Helsinki. Then again, it was only seven months late, so why bother yet?  
"Please come to my office, 006, and you too, X17."  
Daniel and Phoebe glanced each other but then Daniel took her hand in his and they followed M to her office. Once the door had closed James turned to Moneypenny who had sat before her desk.  
"Hello, my darling", he muttered and winked to Penny who couldn't help but blush. Then M's voice stormed from the loudspeaker:  
_"James Bond! Stop harassing my secretary and go write your report!"  
_"Yes, ma'am."

"_And I hope you have the plans you were sent to retrieve."_  
"Naturally, ma'am", James said and then whispered to Moneypenny:  
"I'll be back, love."


End file.
